Percy Jackson and the Sword of Invunerability
by streak22
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends embark on yet, another journey to find Luke up with another plan for revenge. Percy also finds some disturbing, yet exciting news that reveals itself to him.
1. The Dinner Conversation

Note: All description comes from the movies.

* * *

My name is Percy Jackson, I am 16 years old, and I go to Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood is a place for 'special' people like me. Did i forget to mention that I'm the son of Poseidon? Well I am the only son of Poseidon, and everybody who goes to this camp is a demi-god, which means they are a child of the gods/goddesses. Being a son of the 'Big Three,' means that I'm practically the most powerful demi-god in the camp, which is pretty awesome...most of the time.

"Ow!"I shouted as something hard hit my head. I looked around frantically to see who did that, and of course, I wasn't surprised. In front of me stood a tall dark haired girl, Clarisse. She was a daughter of Ares, the war god and you'd think after you practically rescued her and gave her credit for something she didn't do, just because of a very big heart, she'd stop acting like...Clarisse all the time. Well, I couldn't expect much from her, she was the daughter of a war god after all.

"Oops, my bad,"she lied sneering a little bit, as she gave her cabin mates a good laugh. Her 'friends,' were as tough looking and stupid as she was, except, Clarisse wasn't as bad. She left to sit on the table at the opposites side of them, cheering and laughing over some random conversation. Me, being the only son of Poseidon meant that I had the Poseidon dinner table to myself, except I was allowed to eat with my best friend Grover, who was a satyr. He had little mini horns growing out of his head, but that was all he had that was goat-like, except for his hooves. My other best friend, Annabeth, with her long curly blonde hair, and those intense tough looking grey eyes, sat in the Athena table across of me, occasionally throwing me smiles.

"Dude, your the son of the sea god! Drown her or something,"Grover said eagerly looking at Clarisse as he started chewing on empty tray plates. You heard me right, tray plates. Grover was a complete vegetarian, he ate anything that wasn't meat, and I mean anything. He paused for a second, bending his brows. "Are you going to eat that?"he asked slyly pointing towards my plastic spoons and forks.

I pushed my utensils towards him, grinning. "Help yourself,"I told him. "And besides, I can't drown Clarisse, even though that's my life's current ambition,"I said gripping my goblet and draining the glass of coke, which immediately replaced itself. "Remember the sea of monsters quest? We worked together to save the camp from dying. She was pretty okay then, and she did save us one time,"Percy said quietly.

"Yes Perce, but she took credit for the whole quest. You did most of it, like stop Kronos from dying and the major events. Plus, Tyson did too,"Grover said.

Oh I forgot to mention, Poseidon did have a second child. He is my half brother, Tyson. He isn't exactly a demigod, he is a cyclops. At first I grew embarrassed of him, because of his clumsiness and his huge bulging one eye in the middle of his forehead, but in our most recent quest, he did some pretty awesome things. He loves peanut butter sandwiches, and of course Annabeth. She is like his best friend, besides me. He went back to the sea temporarily to visit dad, meaning Poseidon.

"That's because I let her,"I reminded Grover. "And another reason Grover, is cause she's a girl,"I continued after wiping grease out of my lips. Grover simply laughed and I stared, wondering.

"That's it? The only reason you won't fight back...is because she's a girl? Trust me Perce, if she's a girl, I'm a three headed Hydra. Besides, have you seen Annabeth? She can whoop every camper's butt in here! Except, maybe not yours,"Grover said thoughtfully.

I half-laughed until a voice interrupted me. "Maybe we can settle that confusion of yours,"it said. I turned around to find Annabeth smirking at me and playfully nudging Grover in the arm. I looked at her with my deep sea green eyes and smirked back.

"I think I'll pass,"I said raising my hand up slightly as if to surrender. I know it sounded stupid, but I could have easily beaten her, not easily. Annabeth but put up the best fight in the camp, and chanes are, she could have shredded me. Annabeth's one fatal flaw was pride, and mine was giving up anything to care for the ones I love. Besides, it was a tiring, hot day and I wasn't in the mood to fight. Instead I replied,"so you listen to our conversations everyday."

Grover let out a huge burp which smelled like things I never knew the smell too. I waved the air frantically hoping to let the smell drift towards the other way. "Sorry, couldn't help it,"he said guiltily.


	2. Guess Who's Back!

I shook my head and patted Grover in the back,"Its okay dude." Annabeth laughed and twisted herself back into a comfortable position conversing with her own cabin mates.

"Thanks Percy,"he said. "I think if I eat anymore, I'm going to explode,"he said still stuffing a bottle of CheezWhiz into the mouth of his skinny little body.

"I don't get how you can eat that much and not grow fat,"I asked in amazement as I pushed my own plate away from me. I tapped my fingers on the table, bored and sleepy.

"Guess its a satyr thing,"Grover said, shrugging. He finished stuffing the CheezWhiz into his mouth and decided to eat the bottle itself. "And satyrs are also very hungry, most of the time,"he said ripping apart the plastic with his bare teeth.

"Easy on that,"I said quickly before I heard huge vibrating steps. I curiously bent my brows and could see a 6 foot shadow of a tall person right behind me. I slowly turned my head, and almost dropped my goblet. The boy was exactly 6 feet tall and about my age, even though it definitely didn't look like it. he had messy little curly brown hair that flew all over the place unlike my sleek black hair. He had untied sneakers and wore a blue plain T-shirt with a blue jacket on top. I stared more intently on the jacket and found a golden Triton design in the middle of the jacket. I slowly looked at his head and noticing one bulging huge eyeball in the middle of his forehead.

"Hello big brother,"he said offering me a kind and crooked smile.

"...Tyson? How in the-"I began to question, before my lips parted into a excited smile.

Annabeth turned around curiously as well and leaped out of her seat along with Grover who stood excitedly behind me. I leaned forward towards a huge hug, but with his near weight, I could feel my bones crushing and breaking inside of my body. I clutched my ribs tightly,"Did not think of that."

"I'm sorry,"he said pouting a little. "Dad said I grew a lot too," Tyson said smiling. His eyes and attention immediately drifted towards the peanut butter sandwiches behind me. He quickly reached over and took 10 of them which his two hands and munched on them grinning with specks of peanut butter on his mouth. He looked towards and Annabeth and dropped half of them. "Annabeth!"he said towards his most favorite person in the whole world.

"Tyson! Good to see you too!"she said slowly backing away as if cautious that Tyson was going to break into another hug like with me. She pushed Grover towards him.

Instead, I went towards him and cut in reluctantly. "Wait a second, _dad_ talked to you?"I asked in disbelief. Normally, Poseidon never reached out to me whenever I called on him, and I knew that Tyson went back to the cyclops' forges, but I never knew they had struck a conversation on the way. Tyson just nodded in between bites of peanut butter sandwiches. "What else did he say?"I asked eagerly, hoping he would mention something about me.

"Nothing much... He said that he wanted me to go back to this camp because he knew how much i liked it,"he said giving another warm and kind smile. He almost tripped on his untied sneakers and a peanut butter sandwich fell to the ground. Tyson sadly picked it up and threw it in the trash.

"Oh...that's nice,"I replied before pursing my lips lightly and shoving my hands into my own light sweater. I let Grover give his own version of the welcome back speech. He picked up 4 empty goblets, grinning. He touched them and it immediately turned into an orangish type of sweet smelling liquid.

"If you haven't had it..."Grover began as he handed each of us an empty goblet.

"You haven't lived,"we all finished taking a sip and grinning as well. I wiped the liquid of my mouth and watched Tyson drain it in one gulp.

"I have lived,"Tyson said triumphantly.

"It's good to have you back buddy,"I said patting him on the back.


	3. The Dream

I headed back to my cabin room, laughing after we had all gathered and sung cheesy campfire songs by the fire. I laid my things on the small table next to me and crashed into the small bed. I looked next to me to find another spare bed and smiled as I heard another set of huge vibrating sounds. I looked around the walls and floors to find a beach painting and a warm ocean breeze feeling. I smiled without knowing it, which I do a lot.

"Tyson!"I said grinning as he entered the room setting a heavy looking backpack beside his bed.

"Percy!"he grinned.

He immediately crashed into the spare bed, which creaked a little. His feet dangled a good amount of length from the bed. In a matter of seconds, we were practically snoring together and lazily sleeping. I began to hear a sudden deep voice, my father's.

"Percy..."he said. I caught an image of the water, the triton and the image of his face. It was like he was trying to tell me something, but the dream sort of broke up. I immediately woke up with a start, to find Tyson gone and the messy room clean and organized. I grinned, almost clearing the thought of the dream to the back of my head.

I changed into a light bluish green striped T-shirt, mind you I did love the color blue. I escaped into the warm and alive sunshine that greeted my face. I looked beside me to find Annabeth sword dueling with a buffer guy who must have been from the Ares cabin. I sat down, amused and watched before a group of Aphrodite girls came giggling and running towards me.

"Hey Percy,"one of them said, before the rest began giggling and throwing each other excited looks. I raised my eyebrows, but they disappeared again, with each one of them turning back and smiling. Suddenly I saw Grover jog towards me. He wore light blue and baggy jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Yo ladies!"he said panting and waving towards them. "They so totally love me,"he said grinning sarcastically as one of them threw an awkward look at him. I grinned and looked around to find the buff guy Annabeth was dueling on the ground and bleeding. I widened my sea green eyes and rose back up. "Damn!"Grover replied as he looked to find what I did.

Annabeth took off the feathered silver helmet to release her wavy blonde hair and grinned. She wore an orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt with kaki shorts and a beaded necklace. "That move never gets old,"she said throwing her sword and helmet to the ground as she walked towards them grinning. "So I see you guys have nothing better to do, so what's up?"she asked.

Before any one of us guys could answer, Tyson came towards me followed by two other Hephaestus kids. He grinned and shook his wild and dirty brown hair. He set down a heavy looking backpack that I saw last night.

"You guys should totally check out what Tyson made for Percy. Go on Tyson..."one Hephaestus kids urged. He had grease stains all over his body and wore dirty jeans and a dirty CAMP HALF-BLOOD shirt to go with it. His grunted as he lifted Tyson's heavy backpack with his large arms and set it on the table.

"Here you go brother,"Tyson said grinning sweetly. He opened the zipper of the backpack and what seemed so heavy, was a little metal bracelet.

"A bracelet?"I asked checking it out. _Your kidding me_, I silently thought to myself. I shrugged to myself, knowing it was probably a generous gift from Tyson and I shouldn't be such a jerk to it. I carefully took it, but noticed it had a little weight to it. I also found a button in the middle and looked around before I opened it.

"Go on!'Tyson said eagerly as he jumped on the ground continuously, forming large vibrations.

"Okay,"I replied quickly before I pushed the small silver button. I backed away as it slowly began to form into a large, but balanced and beautiful shield.

"Duuuuddeee. Perce, I'm jealous right now,"Grover said wide eyed. Annabeth cupped her hands and studied the carvings intellectually.

"That is-"Annabeth began.

"Awesome!"I cut in before Annabeth geeked it up. I ran up to hug him and the other Hephaestus kids grinned as well.

"Tyson told us he worked in the cyclops forges when he left. We are letting him teach us a few things,"they said eagerly as they both grabbed Tyson's hand and rushed him into their cabin.

I frowned a little. Those Hephaestus kids. I looked around to find carvings and scenes of me, Grover,Annabeth, and Tyson together fighting and working for the fleece from our last quest.

"Look dude, that's me right there!"Grover said as he pointed towards the left side of him, beating up a few monsters with his crutches.

"Tyson is the sweetest person in the world,"Annabeth said smiling. She clicked the button again making the shield disappear back into a bracelet. "Interesting, I bet there's a lot of mechanics behind it. So you press it, meaning there's a function inside of it, making it-"she began again.

"And there she goes again,"Grover began. "Yo listen Perce, I'll be in the beach. There are nymphs that need Grover right now,"he said trotting towards the sand in his two hooves.

"Good luck!"I said waving two of my fingers towards him, smiling. Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Grover by the back of his collar leading him back to where I stood. Grover stumbled and shook the dirt off of his body.

"Annabeth!"he grunted.

"What's up with you Percy?"Annabeth said with her hands on her hips, studying me like lasers. I raised an eyebrow and looked around before replying.

"What do you mean...'whats up with me?'"I asked surprisingly. "There's nothing up with me, I'm doing...good. Like you know-normal. Cuz, there's nothing up with me,"I said awkwardly.

"I can tell when your not your usual self,"Annabeth replied.

"Now that's just downright creepy,"Grover cut in.

I shot him a thank-you-for-that look and he replied with a smirk and a curt nod. "Will you two bro's cut it out?"Annabeth said seriously. "I'm not joking Percy, I know its something. Because if it wasn't, you'd go around chasing Tyson and not giving up with the word 'thank you,'"she said.

oh! Why could Annabeth stop being so wise for once...stupid question. I began to change my keep-my-things-to-myself attitude and leaned closer to them.

"I had a dream,"I told them.

"What type?"Grover asked interestingly.

"Dreams for demi-gods have meanings Percy. They are messages, what was the dream?"Annabeth asked.

"Poseidon, my dad. He wanted to talk to me, but the dream just shut off. Just like a T.V,"I said explaining every detail afterwards.

"No way,"Annabeth said with her lips parted.


	4. The Oracle

I stared at her, waiting for her reply. Instead, she was cut off by the sound of two silver instruments tapping themselves together. Only one person would do something like that in a Greek camp. I turned around to find myself staring at Mr.D, the camp's director and a grumpy wine god who was cursed with never being allowed to drink wine ever. He was also punished to be the director of the camp from orders by Zeus, but honestly, it was more of a punishment to us.

"Attention, attention please,"he said sarcastically. He tilted his head to look at one satyr who was playing his flute melodiously until he stopped by the glare he received. "Thank you,"Mr.D replied briskly. "Time for our annual bonfire,"he said plainly without any enthusiasm. "Enjoy yourselves,"he said as he grabbed his silver goblet and attempted pouring a little bit of wine. It immediately turned to water and he looked up at the sky as if talking to Zeus,"How long can you keep a grudge!"

I laughed a little along with some other campers. It was amusing to watch every failed attempt of Mr.D's into drinking wine again. I turned to Annabeth thinking she would reply and talk to me about the dream, but she followed her cabin mates to the Athena table, laughing along with her friends. I felt a tap behind my shirt and looked around to find Grover. "When you have a bonfire, better enjoy every moment Perce,"he said laughing as he did a little dance. I began to smile a little and it quickly faded as Grover pulled out a flute. A mixture of a terrible melody flowed through the pipes and my ears winced. Grover watched as the other satyrs played with a perfect melody. "Aww! Show-offs,"he muttered silently.

"It's okay Grover, you'll get better,"I assured him, carefully taking away the flute so my ears wouldn't have to suffer anymore damage. I almost forgot about somebody and turned around to find Tyson. "Hey buddy. Welcome to your first ever camp bonfire,"I said looking around. Tyson had peanut butter smothered over his face and he broke into a large grin.

"I like bonfires. They seem fun,"he said childishly. He left a few sandwiches and left to dance clumsily with some other campers as the satyrs played with the flutes. The air began to steam and turn into different colors based on our moods. Cheesy right? I looked around trying to find something to do, my eye immediately caught the attention of a small ripple in the lake. I half grinned as I slowly made my way there. I forgot the heavy feeling in my arm and found the bracelet. Oh gods. Where's Tyson?

"Hey! Tyson!"I shouted as I found him in his kacki pants and green shirt. "Hey, i forgot to tell you something,"I said after regaining my calmness. I smiled a bit and said,"Thanks brother." He smiled and almost gave into a hug and I quickly pushed my self back to avoid any internal damage.

"Anything for you,"he replied.

Saying the word 'brother' to a 6 foot giant cyclops who was supposedly your half-brother felt a little awkward. I felt a little strange knowing how Tyson was attached to me and all, but I was glad to have him here. All i ever wanted was a brother, and dad granted my wishes. Speaking of dad...my eyes drifted back to the lake. I quickly made my way in there taking off my jacket and throwing it into the moist grass. "Ready for a dip Percy?"I asked myself. And yes, I do talk to myself, please don't ask. Frankly, a lot of people do that, and I'm one of them. I untied my shoes and stepped in to the icy cold water. The water rippled slowly and began to form larger ripples. I just put my feet in there, thinking how awkward it would be for a guy who was swimming in a lake when a bonfire was happening. I know it wouldn't be that awkward, but I get a feeling you probably don't get me right now.

"Hey dad-Poseidon,"I said slowly staring off into the very far edge of the lake. "So I know I'm looking like an idiot right now but-I think you gave me this dream earlier...and I was wondering what it means." I waited for a few seconds tapping my feet like a constant rhythm. "Okay I'm leaving and this is getting awkward, even for me,"I added.

I stepped out of the lake with my feet completely dry (it's a son of Poseidon thing) and I tied my sneakers back on. I wasn't expecting much anyway, nobody ever talked to their god parent. They never answered, and of course there was always a good reason behind it, but we were still their children. It sometimes made me wonder why I should have even been born. I shook off my thoughts, maybe my dream would be completed tonight. Yeah!

I saw a familiar blonde figure in the trees with her curls bouncing with each step she made into the lake. Annabeth. "So seaweed brain, what are you doing in the lake?"she asked brain didn't mean she hated me, it was just a nickname. Frankly, I was even okay enjoying it. She was still in the orange shirt and kacki shorts.

"You never finished talking to me about the dream. Listen Annabeth, you were right and I'm not my usual self, because that dream has been bothering me,"I said awkwardly.

Gods! Why did I always sound awkward when talking to her, I probably sounded like a big loser. Awkward was in my everyday dictionary, in every hour, in every second. I grunted in my mind and waited for the reply.

"I was actually heading down here for that,"she said moving her curly blonde hair to one side of the shoulder.

"Okay..."I replied. Don't tell me how stupid I sounded again, you're going to have to deal with it for a verryy long time.

"The water Percy...I think it symbolizes you. The Triton has many many translations. I think it may mean power or something. Poseidon symbolizes err-well, Poseidon. If you put that together, I think it means: You have power from the god of water,"she said calmly.

I raised an eyebrow. You couldn't blame me. "That's it? I already know that! I'm here in the camp standing right here aren't I?"I said, a little louder than I meant to. Annabeth felt a little taken aback.

"Sorry! I'm no expert in dreams! I tried Percy, go ask the Apollo campers or something then!"she shouted as she ruffled her hair messily and hiked back up to the bonfire impatiently, and even a little angrily.

Okay, go ahead and say it. I screwed up bad. But it was mostly Annabeth's pride that got most of her. Don't get so judgey yet, because I'm not a jerk. Consider me the nicest person around camp, literally and I'm not kidding. I slowly hiked back up towards Annabeth.

"Umm...Annabeth?"I asked after I got near a couple of Athena campers.

"Yes Percy!?"she replied.

"Okay, let me just break it out to you. I'm sorry and I'm a jerk,"I said plainly. I didn't even have to hesitate, the three words every girl, and even boy wants to hear is: I am sorry. I didn't mean part of it, because I had nothing to be sorry about though. I just wore a fake smile and waved goodbye to her camper friends, until a tight grip caught me. I yelped a little, her arms were strong. "I said sorry!"I replied before backing up a little. I know I know, way to stand ground Percy, oh son of Poseidon.

"That's it?"she asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Okay. um... Your better at me than everything and your like smart and stuff. And you can beat the crap out of campers-even me and your also very prett-"at that last sentence, my pale cheeks turned a bright pink. I took a deep breath, that went a little too far. Embarrassed I began to reply,"uh..Grover is waving so..catch you later."With that, I went to my maximum speed and left the bonfire to go into another building.

A slimy serpent circled my leg as i little shook it off of me. I waved the dust and found what i needed, a single mummy. I took a deep breath and looked at it. It's eyes lit up green and I tried to keep my balance. Every time I came here, the place gave me the creeps.

"What do you ask, seeker,"it said with a loud echo.

I was worried I would alert the camp and more importantly, Chiron and replied in a single whisper,"a dream." Okay, so. I decided to take Annabeth's advice and what could possible go wrong? It wasn't like it would affect my everyday life. Okay, that was where I was wrong. "Last night that is,"I said. And there went the weird ununderstandible awkward, nerve wrenching language.

"The son of poseidon seeks a quest

that either saves the water or puts it at its best

the power lies within the sword

but another awaits it for his lord

The son of water shall bring two other

the daughter of wisdom and her brother

the sword lies capable in only one's hand

only one powerful demigod can stand"

"You have your answer, seeker,"the mummy said, then its creepy marble eyes shut off.

Silence. Awkard. Nothing. Nada. "ok...thanks,"I said confused. I didn't understand a bit of it. "um...Oracle of Delphi, your mummy highness?...What does that have to do with my dream?"I asked.

Nothing.

"Okay, thanks anyways,"I said before merrily exiting out of the shack and into the night's breeze. i looked out to find everyone singing camp songs around the fire that grew greener and bluer. I quickly and successfully made my way unnoticed. i went in beside Annabeth which was a bit weird. I didn't bring it up, and neither did she, which I was EXTREMELY grateful for. Grover made his way in chewing on CheezWiz.

"Hey dude!"he said.

I didn't have time to tell them now, it was going to be curfew time and everybody was almost making their way into their cabins. Okay, you might be thinking...Curfew? Seriously, man. Your kidding. For one, no I am not. And for two, whoever breaks curfew can get eaten by some sort of monsters, so there you have it. I was about to get up and quietly talk to them, until Mr. D spotted me.

"Mary Johnson?"he said.

"um sir, it is Percy Jackson,"I corrected him. Stupid wine god.

"Whatever son, I don't care. Do you have something to say?"he asked me in front of everybody.

I slowly walked up the campfire. "My best friends, Olive and Horns love blue caps,"I said hoping Annabeth and Grover knew where I was getting at. They quickly gave a quick nod. "And, mummies are kind of weird, so I talk to them about it. Then we have dreams about you know...quests and stuff,"I said. I looked around to find everybody frozen.

"What kind of moronic idiot do you think I am?"Mr.D asked.

I gave a huge sigh. Then I translated the message to Annabeth and grover in my mind: Bring the invisibilty cap, cuz that mummy talked mumbo jumbo again. And she said we're going on a quest. I wondered if Annabeth could read my mind this time.


End file.
